The story of an unknown soldier
by Officer Vorbeck
Summary: Follow in the story of a soldier as he recalls the highs and lows of his life before.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shines bright and high in the sky while it looks upon the once green field.

The sharp grass blades mow red with blood from the fallen.

This was a battlefield not too long ago.

There stands a man, covered in crimson liquid he looks upon the fallen men and woman, he breaths heavy as he smells the copper stench of blood.

His eyes are grey and devoid of life and remorse, his lips dry seeking water and his hair stuck together by the spilled blood of another.

He tries to make sense were none can be found, he tries to recall joy in the darkness of war. This man is standing on a small hill he's looking down the hillside only to see corpses and bodies, arms and legs, heads and swords.

He steps ahead, with his right foot, and makes his way down the hill side and looks at his comrades who once breathed the same air as he did.

When he breathes it hurts, he's been injured in battle, a large wooden spike is lodged inside his chest…he ignores it as he makes his way to his commanders body.

He drops to his knees, he beats his fists on her corpse and at that moment he feels the salty tears flow over his cheeks, as he's over whelmed by emotions. The man, now sitting and crying finds himself in a difficult situation, he is sitting in an open field surrounded by titans, and no horses in sight.

He has two options, stay or run, he thinks about his options, going far into details and keeping his head calm.

He now decides to rather lei in an open field surrounded by titans, than trying to escape, after all, the way he sees it, is that when he runs he's a bigger target.

After a couple of minutes passes he finds himself fast asleep.

X

In his mind he dreams of a world were a tragedy never happens.

Here he sits on a throne, with his queen by his side ruling over a nation, he looks at his people, and their happy, he looks at his city and its standing strong, but when he looks upon his queen he sees not eyes looking back but dead eyes of crimson staring deep into his soul.

X

He wakes with a jolt! This screws him upright, he looks through his tired eyes, only to be greeted by deathly silence and darkness.

The man looks besides him and finds his queen dead before him, he however has no remorse, he simply stands up and looks around, he sees large titans in the distance they are in a vegetated state of mind, he looks then to his right to see a large 60 meter high wall with dim lights on top.

He starts pulling his weakened blood drained body over the crystal red field, only to fall down a couple of feet in.

"What have I become" He asks himself in a shrill voice

No response follows

He rises again, looking weaker than before, he looks at his feet to the cause of the fall, a body of a young man, almost still a boy.

The man carefully, not to trip again, starts walking towards the wall…but then stops in his tracks when he thinks to himself

'The wall, titans always group the wall at day'

With this revelation he turns almost 360 degrease around, now staring at a grove he walks, or tries to, towards it.

When he finally gets to the grove he singles out a tree and rests besides it, to wait for morning.

X

He wakes not on the ground next a tree, but rather in his bed, he looks around before getting out. He walks to the door not noticing that he's wearing a strange white pair of sleeping ware.

He approaches the door looking at it he then proceeds to turn the bronze door knob only to find himself on a strange small island, surrounded by water.

He looks to the right and sees nothing, he looks to the left and sees nothing, he then looks back…and sees nothing.

He walks to the water and looks at it with a cat's curiosity, he touches it only for it to burn his finger, it burned his finger so badly it woke him from his slumber.

X

His eyes open only to see green hills looking back at him.

He rises but without any power left inside of his bones, he falls back down.

Know with blurry eyesight he looks down at his chest, staring right at a large piece of wood lunged inside of his left lung.

He thinks to himself that it's time for him to do some self-reflecting.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun sets beyond wall Maria's glory, a woman calls her boy inside for supper.

This is one of the few memories that he has from his childhood. He remembered his mother's warm embrace and his father's cold discipline.

He never knew how much he would miss them the day they were gone.

He unfortunately had to realize this when he was only 16 years old. It was normal day in the small town he grew up in, that was until the wall broke.

He remembered it still, down to every damned detail, from its eyes to its sound it roared when it came bursting through the wall.

The town was evacuated hours later, luckily the town was so small and secluded the titans didn't find it until then.

However on their way to the refuge-camp they were stopped by the military police, they ordered his mother, father and older brother to a different camp instead of the camp they were already headed for.

As the days past he never saw them again, and knew he never would.

X

The year is 848. He had graduated from the 67th training corps 11th place, he was glad to have met more people like him, but was disappointed to hear how few people actually wanted to join the survey corps, it never bothered him enough to change his mind, and his decision was greatly rewarded.

X

The year is 849, he had been outside the wall a couple of times and had killed a few titans as a result, however, it was when his captain died in battle that he would be glad for his achievements.

He was transferred to a new squad, a squad with a captain he would come to love.

X

The year is 850, a report was sent in to the corps that the colossal titan had struck again and they needed as many troops there as possible.

Not knowing what had happened fully he, now a lieutenant, is briefing the couple of troops on what was happening, they were in the mess hall getting ready with the others when captain Levi Ackerman came from the front door, all the troops their jump up in salute to him and Erwin preparing on debriefing all the squads.

Once they were done with debriefing captain Levi as well as Hanje and Erwin made their way out of the mess hall, and strait for the stables there were the main squads that are known by the scouts as the elites.

It then off course came as a surprise when they were told to follow behind levis squad, usually another better squad was there to cover the elites in case of an emergency.

They were now ready to move into the city and assist the recruits that, was already busy fighting there.

When they arrive at the wall the waste no time and use their 3d omnidirectional gear to quickly scale and get over the wall.

When they get on top of the wall…they saw the ensuing chaos underneath them and at that moment they knew that a great threat that had emerged to kill them.

They rush down the wall and into the war zone once called a residency.

The first team to make titan contact is the Levi team, they take out a couple of titans with assists from the Zoe team.

His team led by his soon to be wife, is going towards a former school where two titans were spotted.

Their team now made contact with the two 17 meter class titans, the captain strikes first, followed by him, both titans fall with little reaction.

Now they are making their way strait to the Levi team for new orders, but on their way there, they get ambushed by a 14 meter abnormal, the abnormal running on all fours grabs one of their friends in a jolt of action the captain swings almost instantly over and kills the titan without lingering the travel speed.

The make it to the Levi team who is standing upon a roof top scouting out for any more titans.

Their team arrives there, the salute captain Levi and his team, only to be asked how many they lost, after giving a quick rough report their sent away to the armoury for backup.

They arrive at the armoury to only find a couple of wounded soldiers there as well as a report of an abnormal titan, who killed other titans.

When they here this they were prepared to leave back to Levi for their report, on their way there they see no sign of any survey corps squads, they move around Trost to see if they can't spot anyone from their regiment.

They get lucky and a scout unfortunately out of gas, they give her some gas and two blades, after wards they hear that there has been a strange happening other side the wall and all elite scouts was sent there immediately.

The captain orders him and the rest to go in groups of two in order to secure the area for any more titans.

About an hour after they were deployed they headed back to wall rose.

When they finally came home they were exhausted and skipped dinner to get some much needed sleep.

The next day at sun-up he tiredly slumps out of bed and makes his way to the restroom, where he usually takes his dinner and shits it out again.

He leaves the restroom about 30 something minutes later, heading straight to the mess hall.

He comes in expecting a bustling and busy morning to appear in his face, but he walks in on an unusual sight most of the men are…not there. Curios he goes to the caste which is only a short walk away.

He arrives at the castle, and walks through the court yard door and there he sees something he had not thought of at all that day.

New Recruits, they walk around and are assigned the worst tasks and jobs their superiors don't want to do, he walks into the barn to find his captain sitting on a crate eating a carrot.

He walks over to her, gives a half ass excuse for a salute, and takes his place next to her on the crate. She ply fully shoves the carrot into his mouth and says in a sweet play full voice

"Awake now''

She smiles sweetly and looks at him with her pretty purple eyes, he then replies with a sly

"Jokes on you, I love carrots"

He takes a bite, only to spit it out after he placed it in his mouth.

She laughs at him and says in a cheerful voice

"I picked that carrot right from garden this morning, and I didn't wash it.''

He looks at her and says with a disgusted tone

"Your disgusted''

She smiles at him right before she walks away, back to the castle.

A couple of days after they lost Trost they heard of a plan to recapture it, not knowing the details in too much depth they ready themselves for what they were about to endure.

The day now finally arrived the teams are ready to move in. They ready up, and are all in their place, however he stayed behind he goes over to his captain he looks deeply into her eyes, he kisses her on the lips before walking over to his position.

About 26 minutes into the assault they are moving through the left of the now called helping titan, the have already taken down 3 titans from the get go, however, that tight formation couldn't last.

He and his team are moving through a court yard, when out of no were a group of 5 titans comes out of the 3 other entrances.

A large 18 meter class titan comes from the opposite direction, two 12 meter class titans come from the left, and a 10 meter along with a larger 16 meter class comes from the right.

The captain orders them to take the smaller titans while she takes the large 18 meter class, they as told and he goes across the yard to the 10 and 16 meter class, his captain goes to the 18 meter with only one other supporter, and the rest of the soldiers from the team attacks the two 12 meter titans.

He is spinning around the 16 trying to find an opening to strike, he finds it not to long after, he goes for the strike and slashes the neck the cut was to sallow to kill it. Now he's on a roof top trying to find his composer, he sees another opening and dashes for it, this time, with one clear quick strike from his blades he kills the 16 titan.

Now victories he looks at his other members he sees the 10 is already defeated at a cost of a soldier he knew little of he looks at the others seeing that one of the two 12s are dead, however when he looks at the 18 he sees nobody there and it's not dead.

He flashes over with a speed he never knew he could obtain, he looks at the area around it, there she is his wife, lying on the ground grasped desperately to her sword.

He lunges at it without any thought, he gets a lucky opening and takes a swing this time his blades are fuelled with fury and the 18 goes down.

Now on the ground he calls out to her, he hears a response and runs over he sees her she is fine, other than a couple of scrapes, he sees that her gear was broken, the one of the cables broke and she could no longer move around.

He offers to give her his but he couldn't even finish his sentence when one of the 12 meters came running through the court yard, straight towards them, he thinking quick grabs her and tries to get away but is unable to.

He franticly looks around him and notices that he is out of gas, thinking as quick, as he can he takes her gas and they manage to get away but only by a hair.

Now on top of a roof they are trying to fix her cable, but can't repair it without the proper equipment.

He stands up and tells her that he plans on getting one of the dead scout's gear to replace hers with, both of them agrees that there is no other choice.

He runs to the edge of the roof and grapples down he sees three options to choose from but decides on the closest one to him, he runs and grabs the gear from the half eaten body.

Now with the gear in hand he heads back up to the roof, on his way up he hears a scream, it was her.

He now burns through more gas in order to achieve more speed, he gets up to the roof, and there he sees a 20 meter class behemoth titan grabbing out towards her, he shoots to the right of it and is able to get a good lock on his neck, he goes for the hit but is stopped when another 15 meter titan shows up behind him.

He tries to rework his route so that he can grab her and get to a safe spot.

He is now headed straight towards her and his arms are out to catch her before the titan, but he himself is grabbed by yet another titan, a 17meter one, now he screams out in anger as he cuts his way out of its grasp, he falls to the roof with his fractured ribs.

It is here where he watches his first love die in a gruesome manner.

He sees it happen in almost slow motion as she is lowered into its mouth, he looks through his tears at her arms and legs, now flailing to get free, this ceased when its jaw comes down on her back he unmoving watches the blood gush and splatters everywhere as his teeth cuts her upper from her lower.

He doesn't scream, he doesn't cry, he just sits there waiting to meet her in death, this also doesn't go as planned as another team of scouts comes from the west and attacks the titans they manage to kill them in a single acting action.

They land besides him asking what happened, he gives them no response, he only turns his head towards them and looks at them with great sorrow in his eyes, they don't ask anything else.

They do however tell him that Trost has been taken back.

He cares not about Trost, nor their new weapon child, he cares only now to seek vengeance upon the titans, who stole his beloved wife from him.


	3. Chapter 3

He is now in another squad with the new position of sergeant, and a new team to work with withe.

Being a higher ranked soldier he is greeted with a salute from the other members of his new team.

One of the newer soldiers there, walks up to him and says in joy-full tone

"It's good to meet you sir, can't wait to get to know you."

He remarks on his eyes, and how they look like they have never seen death up close before, he leans in at the man and says in a voice that can only be described as horrific

"Don't look forward to it, you'll probably not make it anyways.''

The man's cheery outline disappears into a depressed look as he just walks by and into the barracks.

When he gets to his new stationed grouping area, he remarks on the od silence that is noticeable in the barracks, and he soon finds out why.

He walks through the hallway and through a door, their he sees an unusual site to be sure, he sees the team he's going to be with, however all of them are sitting comfortably on sofas and reading books, drawing and one is even sleeping on a couch.

He now irritated asks

"Excuse me is the 6th team of the 57th scouting mission?''

A woman on the right corner from him looks up from her book, her eyes piercing through his sarcasm and she says in a tone of undeniable sarcasm

"No this is a vender shop we sell cigarettes would you like some?'' she says this with a sarcastic tipped smile on her face.

He even, more angry than before says in a calm and scratchy tone

"Yes, I would, how much.''

She seems visibly irritated by this and says nothing.

He places his clothing and personal belongings in his room, on his bunk.

He then makes his way outside and to a training area for some training.

His new found allies look at him as he leaves with his gear they say nothing.

He makes his way to the training area, where he has never trained before he 'hired' a couple of new scouts to raise the titans for him. He gets ready to go through his training routine and starts with a run, he shoots foreword and almost flies through the trees he is coming up on the first of the titan targets.

He begins speeding up and prepares to in-gage, he lunges at the target and strikes with great accuracy, he moves on without any hesitation.

He sees the next target and gets ready to strike, however he sees as the woman from the bunker speeds from the right of him and takes the target before him.

He rushes to her and tackles her down from the trees, they both fall hard to the ground he, is now furious.

She lies on the ground trying to get up, he is already up and walking towards her, he grabs her by the back of the neck, he leans in and in a sinister tone so evil, she almost begins to cry, he says to her in this voice

"Stay out of my way or, ill remove you."

Terrified she doesn't get up from the ground until he goes away to the next target.

On his way there he thinks to himself

'What was she thinking going in front of me like that she should have known better besides I have a score to, settle.

He takes out the rest of the targets with relevant ease.

When he returns to his barracks, now dubbed the 'book club bunker' by himself, he makes his way to the showers to clean up. On his way there he troughs his gear on one of the many couches without looking at one of them he makes his way into the shower room.

He removes his dirty clothing and walks under one of the heads, he turns it on and begins his cleaning, however he doesn't notice her coming in from the front door, she spitefully take up the area right next to him.

He doesn't move his head, he doesn't even move his eyes he only acknowledges her presence by a quick nod of his head.

The rest of the shower is pleasant and goes down without any trouble.

He returns to the main room where as expected nobody is in, he now planning on going to supper puts on some clean clothing and heads to the mess hall.

When he gets there he sees that they are having chicken, he goes and sits on the edge of the mess area, he looks at Erwin and Levi sitting near the boy who nearly ruined yet saved Trost.

He doesn't remark on anything else, and starts eating with the intention of getting a lot of sleep before their 57th scouting mission tomorrow.

He finishes his food, washes his plate and heads back to the barracks, where he prepared his gear and uniform for the next day's mission.

He climbs into bed and drifts away into sleep.

X

He starts to dream vividly.

He sees a large being, its running away from the scouting legion, and he is trying to catch up desperately, he doesn't know why though he also sees …

He nearly jumps out of bed as they wake him up to get ready for the trip.

X

He looks at the men he's team with and they look, prepared, at least, he doesn't seem to care about the boy they have to protect only that he is in the presence, of an Elite team.

They start moving into the fields, he is part of a team that's right down from the main formation and left down from the outer teams.

He notices the flairs that's coming from the right, he looks to a small looking village area, only to see a 14m class blonde haired titan, he watches in horror as a couple of troops try and take her down, he remarks to himself

'What is that fucking thing?'

He watches has it cuts through most of the scouts ahead of him, he sees a couple of scots in the distance but can't help them he tries to move on her position but is unable to catch up.

He sees the smoke from the commander's team telling them to move to the nearby forest, he finds this reckless and odd but does so regardless.

He gets to the edge of the forest, missing the blonde titan thankfully. When he lands by his team's position he gets the commands from their team leader.

He waits there for a while, looking out for any titans, he sees none and can't help wondering about that blonde titan he saw massacre those troops he however, doesn't care about the troops, he's wondering about that thing that killed them.

He remembers seeing her go into the woods after the team with the boy, and decides on moving to the middle in order to see what's going on, he speeds towards the centre but is quickly tackled from behind by the black haired woman in his team.

He gets up as soon as he knew what had happened, he looks back at her, before he knew what had hit him he was on the floor.

She is angry and is on him, punching and screaming at him, when she stops she tells him to get back to his position, he does so.

They get up from the ground then, they hear an ungodly and loud scream coming from the forest. Right after that they hear titans running straight towards them, they shoot up and hangs on to the trees, they watch as titans run towards the centre, immediately they lunge at the titans and manage to take three down before retreating back to their team.

When they get there they see that their team is getting ready to leave, they jump towards their horses and as they do so they prepare for a horde of titans. By themselves they decide to go into the treeline to ambush the upcoming titans, they do so, but when they were still on their way to the position they see a number of titans coming towards them with incredible speed.

He being the one nearest to the back lunges up to the trees and then at the titans, she notices this and lunges after him, yelling at the team to go get ready, when she catches up he already killed one of them and was busy going after another, she manages to kill the one he was chasing, this time he doesn't think much of it and locks on to another one, he takes that one out before the rest of them reaches the ambush site.

The ambush was successfully and they stop to wait for orders, as they wait they hear a loud roar from the forest, this time it was something else.

They don't fall to curiosity and stay put, however they can hear a huge battle is echoing out of the woods, they don't see any more titans and decide it's safer to let the elites take care of the situation.

They listen to the fight that's unfolding behind them all of them are silent and unmoving.

After a couple of minutes they hear nothing anymore, he is the first to jump at the opportunity to go and see what happened the others follows after he glides through the woods, that's when they come face to face with another team they stop and jump onto a large branch they look at the no-doubt new scout standing on another branch, he asks the kid

"Hay you, what are you doing here?!''

The new kid looks at him and says after his half-hearted salute

"Sir I'm Jean…''

"I don't care what your name is, what do you know about the situation inside the forest?''

"I don't know Sir I've been stationed here and haven't left since we have got here sir.''

"That's all soldier."

They leave jean there and head in the opposite direction, and head to the centre however before they can get there, they see commander smith running out of the forest calling for a retreat.

Without hesitation, they follow the order and get back to their horses.

They mount and start heading out back to the walls.

They ride back in formation, but then when he looks at Captain Levi and then he notices that his team wasn't with him, he finds that odd but rides ahead anyways looking back he sees the titans advancing towards them.

He is now worried for his team and tries to get in closer to the centre to hear the plans they have made to stop the titans, advances.

He doesn't hear anything but shouting then, the cart that rides next to him begins to dump the dead bodies, he finds this disrespectful but can't go against orders, they manage to escape from the mouth of death and reach the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon shines bright in the sky with countless amounts of stars.

He is sitting on a chair in the dining room he is busy looking through a book while his team is sitting at the dining table eating some soup.

He looks up from his book to see her looking at him. She looks away when she sees that he noticed him.

Due to the uncomfortable silence she starts a conversation

"How is everyone doing tonight?"

Clearly in disbelieve they look at her, a troop then asks in a nearly disbelieved tone

"Why do you ask lieutenant?"

He looks up and says, to everybody's surprise

"Does anyone know what happened to the Levi team back in the forest?"

She also surprised he spoke, says

"I heard all of them were killed off by a blonde titan."

His face changes from calm to nearly broken and depressed.

He says in a nearly scared voice

"A blonde, female titan with strange red-is skin?''

"Yes…something like that is what I heard."

His begins to breath heavy and his mind races, he puts down his book and calms himself down.

He looks at his team and says calmly, trying not to give something away

"I think it's about time I go to bed I'll see everyone in the morning."

He walks to his bunk and fades into sleep.

X

He starts to roll around in his bed.

He sees the blonde titan running towards him he doesn't know what to do he has nothing on him, he is barely clothed in a white coat right as she steps on him and his blood and guts splatters all over the street he jumps up out of bed almost hitting the low roof.

X

He sits in his bed full of sweat looking dead at the end of his bed, he breaths heavy, trying to calm himself down.

He looks to the door, and in surprise he sees her standing there with big eyes looking at him with a candle in her hands. She looks at him then says

"Are you okay?"

Her voice sounds worrisome and almost afraid he replies in reassuring tone

"Yes…just a nightmare.''

She nods and leaves his room.

The next morning they head to the castle for their next assignment.

They walk into the main hall of the castle and sees commander Erwin getting ready to give them the orders of the day.

He begins with the losses of the 57th scouting mission fallowed by a moment of silence, then he begins on that days orders.

After hearing that they are giving the boy up to the MP's he leaves the room, she notices him leaving and goes to him.

He is standing in the hallway looking at his feet, she walks over to him, he notices her and stands up straight.

He looks at her and she looks at him, he then asks her

"Why aren't you getting the orders from Erwin?"

"Because I saw you leave and wondered what it was about, so…what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm only tired.''

"Bullshit, when you are tired you sleep, I've observed you long enough to know at least that, so seeing as I'm your commanding officer I order you to tell me.''

"Fine, I found it strange that Erwin would just give the boy up without a second thought, he's on to something and you officers are going to be let in on it when the enouncements are over.'

"That could be possible, but we'll just have to wait and see.''

At that moment captain Levi walks across the hallway, he looks at them then interested, but just walks past them, they look at the three kids that is walking behind him, they see a girl with black hair and a red scarf around her neck, she looks almost mad, they also note that the boy their handing over is walking with them to, however they can-not seem to agree if the blonde person who they saw was a boy or a girl, they shrugged it off and went back into the hall.

After the announcements had been made, everyone made their way out of the castle and back into their normal day lives.

He and she made their way to the mess hall to get some breakfast, on their way there they are stopped by non-other than Captain Levi himself.

He stops them and wait until the other scouts have made their way into the mess hall.

He looks at her then at him and asks in a commanding voice

"Which one of you two has a higher rank?"

"I am sir"

She says this with a scared voice, not knowing what's about to follow.

"I have a question for you two."

"What were you talking about outside the announcement hall this morning?"

He replies in a fast and defending voice

"Nothing sir, I wasn't feeling well and…"

He stops him in the middle of his sentence

"What do you two know about the female titan?"

Shocked and taken aback by this question they become nearly speechless, he then started to speak again

"Not much other than she has above normal intelligence and cape abilities, why do you ask sir.''

Levi's face doesn't change and he tries to say something but is stopped when Hanje comes up from behind them.

He looks at them and says

"Count your selves as lucky.''

Levi then walks over to Hanje and her on her way to the castle.

They look at each other with confused faces then start walking back to the mess hall.

When they get inside the mess hall they go sit with their team they don't speak to anyone nor each, other.

That night they prepare for the next morning which would be the day they travel to Sthohess inside wall Sina.

He goes to the shower room takes a shower then goes straight to bed, before he can blow out his candle she comes in with a cup of tea.

She tells him its Valerian tea and it would help him sleep, he wouldn't ever admit it, but he began to get a soft spot for her.

That night he slept wonderfully without a problem.

The next morning he wakes up feeling much more relaxed he gets dressed and heads over to the equipping room, there he receives his gear, blades and gas.

He then makes his way to the mess hall, instead of eating a full breakfast he grabs 4 apples and a banana, he eats the banana and one apple then goes to the stables to retrieve his horse. He takes his horse for a ride until he is called back to the barracks for debriefing he takes his horse back to the stable and goes to the debriefing room.

When debriefing is over he gets back to his horse and takes it to the rest of the scouts waiting for Eren to come and get into the stage couch, he walks over to it and sees captain Levi looking at him, at this moment he loses his smile and gets to his position a couple of meters behind the couch.

They then wait for Eren, when he finally arrives, he notices that Eren doesn't look so well, he shrughs it of as stress and starts to move with the convoy.

As they make their way to wall Sina she starts talking to him

"So did the tea, work."

"Strangely yes, it did, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Hay, tell me where did you get it?"

"Some guy I know who's in the garrison gave me some a couple of years back when we were only trainees.''

"Ah why did he give it to you?"

"I was having nightmares he noticed and stole some for me."

"Who did he steal from?"

"His father.''

"Who's his father?"

"You are really nosy today aren't you, his father was a former squad captain who was let go for lost eyesight in one eye.''

"Oh so what were you two a couple or something?"

"No his, my cousin."

As he looks up he sees wall Sina

"Is this your first time inside wall Sina?"

"No I actually was born and grew up here you.''

"I actually wasn't here personally but my father came here for business a lot.''

They stop their conversation there as the go through the wall. They look at the MP troops waiting for them there,

They notice that there aren't a lot of them maybe only six or seven.

The ride to Sthohess is a quit aside from the MP's usual complaining that is.

As they come up on the city they see a number of MP's there, this time armed with guns and much more, he thought that there was maybe 20 of them maybe more, but he didn't think much of it.

They enter the city and makes their way down the street, on their way they see a number of people looking at them, on quick inspection he sees an old man looking at them but he notes that there isn't much else going on.

They walk for a good distance almost completely out of the city, that's when they hear a large explosion they quickly get of their horses and make their way to the area of the explosion.

They use their gear to quickly get over the buildings it doesn't take long before they see a sight of seer horror to them, they see a 14m tall blonde female titan this scared them because they knew if an elite team like the Levi team can't handle that thing, what hope do they have.

They stop on top of a roof top to get some breath and clear their head, they watch as the titan run into a trap, when they see this they make their way over.

They see Hanje Zoe standing there and then heads over to too receive orders however on their way there they watch in undoubtedly full horror as she breaks free.

They now fear full of expulsion advance towards the titan, as they get close, another titan appears they stop dead on their way noting that it not only looks different but is heading into a battle with the blonde titan.

They track the two titans as they fight, they follow the lead of their captain and knows that there is only one option, watch and wait.

The battle continues and they only watches as the titan Eren is losing, they don't know what to do, and nobody is giving them orders, they now see a change the see that the blonde titan is running away towards a large church they follow in pursuit but isn't fast enough to catch up.

As they make their way there they watches as Eren punches her into the structure, they dodge the debris and quickly returns to the site, as before they have no choice but to look on in disbelief.

They look on as Eren loses his limbs, but when the try and go over they are stopped by their captain, which is unnervingly calm.

They place their attention back on the titans and are horrified by what they see, they see the female titan climbing on the wall they see the girl that walked with Captain Levi, the one with the red scarf she slices the blonde titan's fingers lands on her head then stays on the wall.

Now they watch as the other titan rips her apart, they watch as it goes completely crazy, so crazy in fact that captain Levi has to stop it from destroying the girl inside of it.

After the battle he goes over to the titan's body, he looks up at the wall which has a giant titan inside of it, he starts looking around for her, and sees her near a building, he goes over and looks at the dead man she is staring at.

He looks at the body and says

"He probably died from blood loss, who was he?"

She looks at him holding a book in her hands, she then says

"My uncle.''

"Oh I'm sorry, what's that?"

"Nothing!''

"Okay, come on they probably want to give us new orders.''

They head over to their captain and askes for new orders, he looks at them and tells them to go and help some other scouts retrieve resources to cover the titans face inside the wall.

They do so without a second thought, however he thinks she might have found something near her uncle's body.

He doesn't ask her about it or anything but focuses on the task at hand.

When their done they head over and sits on a bench waiting for new orders, he pulls out one of the apples he took that morning and gives it to her, he proceeds to take the other one and starts eating it.

They look back at the destruction that the two titans left due to their fight, as they see the dead bodies they sigh in disbelieve.

.


End file.
